Romance Under The Moonlight
by Kaigetsu
Summary: ASH HAS WON THE SINNOH LEAGUE AND MAY COMES OVER FOR A VISIT. WILL LOVE BLOOM BETWEEN THE TWO? ADVANCESHIPPY, ASHXMAY! AUTHOR'S NOTE!URGENT!
1. The Reunion

Romance under the Moonlight

Ch1: The Reunion

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here standing next to me is the new Sinnoh League champ, Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. Here's your trophy, Ash, as proof of your victory." the emcee's voice blared through the speakers, congratulating the young champ.

The fifteen yr. old with raven black hair, brown eyes had won the Sinnoh League. He was tall, but not insanely rip, but he did muscles. He held the trophy high in the air, a gesture that was accompanied with a roar of applause. He had a Pikachu on his shoulder that jumped in the air, and sent a powerful Thunder attack in to the air, illuminating the evening sky.

"I have some concluding news before we dismiss the arena. This year, two months from now the Pokemon Master Competition will be held in the Indigo Plateau. Details of the competition will be mailed to your homes respectively, trainers. Three weeks from now the Master Rank Contest will also be held in the Indigo Plateau, all people whose friends or relatives are coordinators will want to see the contest. And as final news the Congratulations Party will be held tonight at seven in the mail lobby. Oh. And trainers make sure to bring along a date, haha. All are welcome, you are now dismissed"

"Lets go, buddy" Ash told his Pikachu.

"Pika-pi," answered the Electric mouse pokemon.

Ash left the arena and went to meet an exited group, which included of Dawn, an amateur coordinator; Brock, one of Ash's long time friends and the leader of the Pewter city gym; Gary Oak, Ash's friend/rival; Professor Oak, a famous pokeologist who helped Ash start his journey; and finally Delia Ketchum, Ash's mom who was accompanied by her pokemon Mr. Mime. Ash walked over to them and they started to congratulate him.

Ash thanked them and then his stomach grumbled.

"Looks like Ash is hungry"

And then the group's stomach grumbled

"Looks like he's not the only one" said Pr.Oak, sweat dropping

"Then, first let's freshen up and then go to the buffet," suggested Brock"

They all agreed. They each went to their rooms. Mr. Mime stopped by Ash's to have a chat with Pikachu. He let him in and jumped on the bed. He looked at the ceiling, which was sapphire blue. It reminded him of a pair of eyes. And those pair of eyes belonged to a special friend. And that friend went by the name...May

Pikachu's and Mr. Mime's conversation and POV (Point Of View)

"Hey Pikachu" said Mr. Mime

"What's up?" asked Pikachu

" I just stopped by to say congrats, that was a great battle. It literally welded my hands in to the seat.

"Glad you liked it, it took a lot of training but it finally paid of"

" What's up with Ash?" inquired Mr. Mime

"I don't know, but I'm worried. He's usually not like this," said a very worried Pikachu.

"Would you like to find out what he's thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a Psychic type pokemon, remember?"

"Oh yeah"

"All we have to do is wait for him to fall asleep and then I can use my Sleep Talk attack to rummage inside his mind." right after Mr. Mime explained to Pikachu, Ash fell asleep.

"That was convenient," said a puzzled Pikachu.

"Talk about coincidences. All right I'm going in"

Mr. Mime stretched his hands in front of him, and his eyes glowed bright blue. And he stood there.

Meanwhile...

Mr. Mime successfully went inside Ash's mind and five seconds was enough for him to figure out what was wrong with Ash. Ash's entire mind was black and empty except for a shining figure of a girl. Mr. Mime immediately realized who it was and left Ash's mind and came back to the room.

"So what's with Ash?" asked Pikachu

"One word" said Mr. Mime." May"

"What is that---"?

"ASH! OPEN THIS DOOR. THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!!

Back to Ash.

Ash woke up to the noise of his mom yelling at his door. Ash woke up from his sleep and sheepishly walked to the door. When he opened the door and saw who it was, he snapped out his sheepishness in a snap

"May" Ash said in a loud whisper, with a shocked expression on his face.

The young girl, too, had a shocked expression on his face.

"Ash" she said...


	2. Passionate Red, Trancendant Blue

"**Romance under the Moonlight"**

**Chapter 2 **

**The Passionate Red, Transcendent Blue**

The Buffet Place… The group went to lunch, which now included of May, Max, and Brendan. May was 13 yrs old. She had brown hair, which she put up in a red bandana, except for 2 bunches of hair which covered her ears and neck from the side She was slim. She had on a red short sleeve shirt, with a popped-up collar. She also had a black miniskirt, with a yellow belt back. She had sapphire blue eyes, and a sweet attitude. Ash helped with her journey three years ago to compete in the Hoenn League. She is an accomplished and an experienced pokemon coordinator (don't worry Ann, in most of the chapters I only rarely introduce pokemon.) 

Max was May's 9 yr old brother. He sported ebony colored hair. He had black eyes with huge glasses. He was wearing a green tee shirt and green shoes with black shorts. He was smarter than his sister when it came to knowing pokemon, but sucked at battling with them, and when it came to love and relationships. He just thought the last 2 parts were creepy, sickening, and believe it or not helpful, because he could blackmail his sister using the "information".

Brendan was May's childhood friend. He was sixteen yrs old. He's a water pokemon trainer. He was kind and mature.

"So, May what brings you here." asked Brock.

"Well I was done with the Grand Festival a week ago and I thought I come by and see how you, Dawn and Ash were doing."

(for future reference the Grand Festival is a competition were pokemon coordinators come to compete for the prestigious Ribbon Cup)

"So, May you're a coordinator!? Oh please can you teach me some tips to be great coordinator" said a very desperate Dawn, who was an amateur coordinator.

"It'll be my pleasure" said May.

"Okay, enough talking, let's eat" whined a hungry Max.

"You guys wouldn't start without me, now would you?" said a voice.

The group turned to see that the voice came from Misty. She was as the same as age as Brendan. She was also one of Ash's old long time friends. She's also the leader of the Cerulean City Gym. She had cerulean blue eyes and a cheery attitude. She also had a very quick-temper.

The group began greeting Misty. She and Brendan became fast friends, because they were water pokemon trainers. The group grabbed a plateful of food and found a table large enough for them. As they sat Delia, Ash's mother, noticed he was sitting next to May. For us it's nothing suspicious. It's just a friend sitting next to a friend. But Delia Ketchum sensed something else. Unbeknownst to her, it was her curiosity that created an awkward conversation that started the chain of events that would change Ash and May's friendship in to something else.

"So, Ash, are you and May together." Said Delia with a smile on her face. At this comment Ash and May froze. They blushed like the color of cherry blossoms and looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"We're just friends" they both said at the same time.

"They maybe friends, Mrs. Ketchum, but they have a lot in common. Said Brock joining in. "like for instant whenever we used to go to any town or city the first thing that would come in Ash and May's would be…food. They have a really fast metabolism. THEY EAT 3 TIMES AS MUCH AS I DO. AND I'M AN 18 YR OLD!!!"

At the same time May and Ash's color changed to one that would rival that of an apple.

"Looks like 'Ashy's' got a girlfriend" teased Gary. Ash flinched at the fact that Gary had not only referred May as his girlfriend, but also at the fact that he called him 'Ashy'.

"Looks like 'Mayday's' got a boyfriend." Snickered Dawn. May too flinched because not only had Dawn referred to Ash as her boyfriend, but also at the fact she called her 'Mayday'.

"Ash and May sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-----WAAH!!!" screamed Max as he barely dodged his sister's mallet (hammer).

"MAX! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" yelled a very hot-tempered May. " YOU HAVE 'TILL THE COUNT OF THREE TO RUN AWAY LIKE A LITTLE BONSLY!"

Max started to run and May was a bout to chase him, when someone grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"May, stop!" Ash hissed. She stopped all right, but because of the sudden "brake" she fell backwards. Luckily, Ash grabbed her with one hand around the waist and another around the bottom of her chest to secure her. So they sort of ended up looking they were hugging each other, with May's back leaning against Ash's chest. May tilted her head up to apologize and Ash tilted his head down to make sure she was okay. No sooner had they were going to ask each other, they're lips brushed. They both felt it all right. They froze for a second and then pulled away from each other. No one saw the "lip-brushing" except for 2 who were particularly jealous of it. They were Brendan and Misty. You see Misty liked Ash and Brendan liked May. So a scene like this made them mad with jealousy, May thanked Ash, without looking at him or anyone else, and sat down to concentrate on her food. Ash said your welcome and did the same thing she did.

The rest of the lunch went quietly. After lunch, they were about to go to their rooms, when May asked Ash something.

"Ash, can I talk to you privately!!" she said, putting emphasis and double exclamation points on the last word.

Ash agreed and he and her walked out to the hotel garden and started to talk. Then May got in to the subject of Grand Festival.

"Guess what Ash, I won the Grand Festival, and so I'm now Top Coordinator. Not only that, I'm now eligible for the Master Rank Contest."

Then she pulled out a photo of her holding the Ribbon Cup.

"May, that's wonderful." Then Ash put both of his hands on her waist, picked her up six inches of the ground, and spun her around. She started to laugh and told Ash to put her down and told her about his winning.

"I won the Sinnoh League, so I'm the Sinnoh Champ, and now I'm invited to the Pokemon Master Competition".

"Ash, that's great" said May, tackling Ash into a hug. He lost his footing, and fell to the ground, with May on top of him! But they didn't mind. May laid her head on his chest, and Ash ran his fingers through her hair. After savoring some moments, Ash broke the silence.

"May, you know the Congratulations Party tonight?"

"Hmm-mm"

"Well, you see the trainers need to have a date, 'cause there's a dance. So, will you go with me?"

May lifted her head from his chest, with a smirk on her face, and said,

"Mr. Ketchum, are you asking me out on a date?" she asked in a mocking tone

"Maybe?" he replied with the same mocking tone.

"Then sure Ash, I'll go with you," said May.

She got up and Ash escorted her to her room that she shared with Max and Brendan. After she went inside, she realized that she saw a look in Ash's eyes. A look she hadn't noticed until she walked in to her room. She's always seen it when Ash battled, but never when he talked to her. All this reminded her of one word that could describe the look. Passion. May smiled as she went the bathroom to freshen up.

Ash walked in his room and felt strange. When he was walking May to her room, he thought he saw a look in her eye. He always saw that look when she said how much she would miss her home and her parents, but never when she talked with him. Only one word summed the look on her face. Transcendence. He smiled as he walked to his bed a sat down. Next to him was Pikachu, sleeping.

" You know what, buddy. He sighed when he was sure Pikachu couldn't hear him. "I think I have this weird feeling towards May. Wonder what I could be."

Then he went to sleep, to rest up for the party.


	3. My Lady in Red, My Prince in Blue

Chapter 3

My Lady In Red, My Prince In Blue

'_Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

May's Room

May was happily getting dressed for the party.

' _I think for some reason, I like Ash more than ever_.' She thought. ' _I usually don't have this sort of feeling, especially near him. Could this be love? Am I good enough for him_'.

'_Of course you are_' said her good side.

'_Yeah. I agree. That's why she asked you and not that MAJOR SLUT KNOWN AS MISTY_.' Said her bad side.

'_Watch_ _your language_' said the good side.

' _Yes, mother_.' said the bad side, every word dripping with sarcasm.

Instead of listening to her good and bad side arguing, May decided to think of something else, like the Master Rank Competition.

No sooner had she starting to think about the competition, Brendan walked in. and he looked serious.

"Hey, May"

"Hmm."  
"They're having a party, as you know, so would you like to…ummm… come with me?"

"Sorry, Brendan. A trainer already asked me first."

"Oh." '_I wonder who asked her_?' he thought.

Ash's Room

Ash too was getting ready. Bit he was nervous, because as the Sinnoh Champ. He had to present himself so he may receive some prizes, and he had o give a speech, too. Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in.," he said.

It was Misty. She was all dressed up and ready to go. But she was standing there, blushing.

"What do you, Misty"?

"Well its time to go".

"Oh. Okay. Let's go."

"Pikachu, chu-pika", said a very excited Pikachu. It got up and jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Oh, Pikachu. I don't think they will let you come on stage with me, so stay with mom." Said Ash.

"Pika-pi", agreed Pikachu happily.

When they got outside, almost everyone was there.

"Hey, Ash, can I be your date for the party" whispered Misty, with hope filling her cerulean eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Misty, but I already asked someone already" **(mwahhhhaaaahha!! Take that misty, you mega slut! Excuse me for the language. Sorry!!)**

"Oh…well it doesn't matter…I guess. Who did you ask anyway?"

"You'll know her when you see her."

Then May's door opened.

"Hey guys. Hey Ash." She said.

Ash looked shocked to see that May was stunningly gorgeous. She had worn a scarlet long evening gown. It strapped around her neck. There was a Beautifly brooch on the center of the strap. She had red high heels, and long red elbow length gloves. She let her hair down, which was about shoulder length.

'_Omina. Omina. Omina_.' thought Ash, whose mind was practically drooling, until he snapped out of it.

May, too, was shocked when she looked at Ash.

'_He's handsome, just like a Prince Charming_." He had gelled his wild hair down. He was wearing dark blue casual pants, a dark blue shirt, a bright blue tie, and a dark bluecoat.

"Earth, to May, come in, over" Ash said mocking her.

"I'm listening, over," she said back.

"May, I" Ash gestured, showing May an unhooked arm.

"Yes, you may", she responded.

They both burst into fits of laughter and lead the way, leaving the group shocked and jaw- dropped, and leaving Brendan and Misty with a jealous rage storming within them. Gary snapped from the shock and said:

"They are soooo… flirting with each other.

The Party

At the party there were so many things I can hardly describe it. All of the trainers were present, with their dates, of course. Everyone "oo-ed" and "aah-ed" as Ash and May walked to the stage. (Brendan and Misty decided to go together, but it wasn't fun. Sucks for them). Then one trainer yelled out:

"Hey, isn't that the Grand Festival winner, May."

Then everyone in the hall started to murmur excitedly, leaving Ash and May blushing madly.

After sometime after receiving some prizes, Ash gave an inspirational speech. Amazingly, he did better than he thought he would.

'_It must be because May's here_', he thought '_Usually when I'm around her I can do things that are impossible to me'_.

Then the dance started, and May and Ash were the spotlight. May danced gracefully, making girl, whom we all hate and despise, envy her. It captivated Ash.

'_So looks like somebody's got a crush on May_', said his shoulder angel popping on his left shoulder.'

'_More like a __mad__ crush on May_', said his shoulder devil poofing on his left shoulder.

'_Okay. Since when did you guys call a truce_' questioned Ash.

'Since now' they both answered.

'_Hey Ash you're gonna' tell May your real feelings_', said his shoulder devil and poofed away.

'_Or else_', said his shoulder angel and popped away.

Meanwhile… 

May was surprised how Ash gave a speech without making a complete fool of himself. And she was also surprised when she how he lead her in a dance.

'_Wow, he's changed a lot_' she thought.

'_You have got to kidding me, girlfriend' _said her shoulder angel popping up on her right shoulder.

'_He's a total hunk_' said her shoulder devil poofing up on her left shoulder.

'_And you're going to tell him your true feelings._' Said her shoulder angel, and she popped away.

'_Or else_', said her shoulder devil poofing away.

'_They didn't give me a chance to argue_', thought May.

The group was also busy, noticing the puppy pair of Ash and May, of course. But they would later realize that 2 members of the group would do something so drastic, that it would completely devastate the rest of the group.


	4. The Moon, The Confession and The Kiss

**Chapter 4**

**The Moon, the Confession, and the Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, but I do own this story!**

After the party Ash asked May for a walk to the hotel garden. She happily agreed. They walked and decided to sit at the bench near the fountain.

The moon was full and at the center of the sky. Its rays hit the surface of the water, brilliantly sparkling it.

'The fountain looks beautiful…' Ash thought.

Then May decided to break the silence

"Ash are you okay." She said, worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm just looking at the fountain"

"It's beautiful isn't it" she said

"Not as beautiful as you, May

"Oh that's so sweet, I didn't you were like that"

He blushed. "I have my moments, he said.

May suddenly sighed

"Ash there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, but I couldn't… let it out. I…hope… that you'll fell the same way. I don't know how to say t…but…here it is…Ash I…um l - l…lov-hmm?" His finger silenced her voice.

"May I know what you're going to say", then he kissed her. May was surprised at first, but the kissed him back. She felt a burden being lifted from her shoulders, and she never wanted to end. After a while they pulled back, Ash pulled her into an embrace.

"Ash" she whispered

"Hmmm?"

"Hold me tighter"

He complied and tightened his embrace. She buried her head into his well-toned chest. He then started to brush his fingers through her silky, brown hair and caressed her cheeks. After a while, she tilted her head up.

"Hey, May. Wanna kiss me again" he smirked.  
"Well you are a really good kisser"

"Well, you do deserved to kissed by one"

"Don't push your luck," she said devilishly

And the newfound lovers shared yet another kiss. This one was more **passionate**, longer, and the **transcendence** was heavenly. (Do the 2 words seem familiar ;D). May succumbed to Ash as she subconsciously lay down on the bench, with him on top of her. They both didn't want the moment to end. They melted into one single being. After to 2-3 minutes they pulled back. Ash then started to caress her cheeks and run his fingers through her hair.

Then he got up

"It's time to go May" he said

"But I don't want to go"

"I know, but we've got to"

"But" she pouted

"No buts"

She got up then suddenly, Ash lifted her up bridal style. He grinned at her, and she smiled back. She rested her head on his chest, as he carried her to the hotel.

When he reached her room he whispered into her

"I love you, May" he said gently putting her on her feet.

"I love you, Ash" she whispered back.

She went inside and he went to his room.

But three groups watch the newfound couple's scene. And it would be these three groups that would change their fate.

**Sorry, t took so long. Those who have been patiently waiting, I thank you greatly. I had five projects and 3 portfolio pieces to work on 'cause I'm in the advanced program. Thanx pls review**


	5. The Pact by Jealousy

**Chapter 5**

**The Pact by Jealousy, The Pact for Union**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

"Blah"- dialogue 

'_Blah'_- thoughts

Three groups were very surprised at the little "show" Ash and May put on. The first group One of them was Team Rocket who was hiding on one of the trees. They saw the part where May was about to confess her love. This is their POV. 

"Of all the hiding place we've picked, this tree is the worst." Jessie hissed, "These mother-fucking branches are tangling in my hair like a Tangela's vines"

"Hey, at least we aren't stuck in an island on the middle of nowhere," snapped James.

"Any place is betta' as long as I don't have ta' deal wit' the two of you." said Meowth, though he thought he had mumbled it under his breath.

"I heard that little comment, you sorry excuse for a pokemon, wait till I untangle myself and I'll wring your neck and beat the shit out of you." threatened Jessie, with a vein throbbing in her forehead.

"Now guys we wouldn't want a certain branch, carrying some certain people, break and hit the certain ground from such a certain height. Said James trying to calm them down.

"Fine- hey ain't those the twoips." Whispered Meowth.

"Hmm. You're right, Meowth It's Mr. Twerp and Mrs. Twerpette. What are they doing."? Questioned Jessie.

"Just listen," said James.

"Ash, I…l-lo….lov-hmm?" May stammered.

"May I know what you're gonna say"

"HOLY-MFFF!" exclaimed Meowth, but he never got to complete it because James clamped his mouth shut.

"You and you big 'meowth'! " hissed James. "Do you want our cover blown and have ourselves blasted off again."

"Mnooff" muffled Meowth.

The James turned to Jessie.

"Umm. Jessie are you alright," said a very concerned James.

Jessie was not all right. She looked like she had drifted off to La-La Land.

"Ahh." She sighed "Their kiss reminds me off when I fell in love"

"Yeah, like when, Jess, 20 years ago" James snickered.

"This is gonna get ugly" said Meowth.

"James how dare you called me old!" said a fiery-tempered Jessie.

"Did I say 20 years…I...umm…meant…5 years. Yeah that's what I meant five years!"

That didn't calm down Jessie. Next we see that we're being zoomed out from the tree and here punches and kicks flying around. Then we zoom back in to see James covered in bandages, and bruises. He learned a very important lesson that day, never…that means NEVER, PEOPLE…question Jessie's love life.

**The second group**

There was also another group. They were just passing by to go to the reception table when they saw Ash and May holding hands and looking at each other. If a Psychic-type pokemon sensed their aura… well let's just say that I would pity the pokemon. The pokemon would tell you that the second group's (which consisted of two people) aura was fierce and hot, but it wasn't hatred. It was also empty and cold, but wasn't sorrow. That aura would contain the feelings of envy and jealousy. And we know that there were only two people who felt this way about Ash and May, being together. Misty and Brendan.

**This is their POV**

'_How dare that sea-hag May steal my Ash_' fumed Misty.

'_How dare that no-good- slug steal my May. We've known each other since Pre-K'_

Brendan and Misty shot each other death glares.

"How dare that witch that you call your beloved steal MY ASH!" exclaimed Misty through gritted teeth.

"How dare that loser you call your prince take away MY MAY" growled Brendan.

Then they started out on an all out cuss-fest. They used such incoherent words, I'm not even going to type them down. After a while they calmed down and made a pact. 

"I'll tell ya', Misty, what if we tried to break them up."

"Sounds like a good plan, but let's let someone else do the dirty work for us"

"Who do you have in mind?"

"It's three people."

"Even better". Said Brendan with an evil trace in his eyes.

"And I know just where to find them". Said Misty, darkly.

The two jealous demons grinned evilly as they went to find the three people.

But what they didn't know was that a minuscule part of their hearts hadn't completely changed. Those two parts wailed in protest of the jealously, only to have their cries silenced by it.

**The third group**

This group included of Brock and Dawn, who saw Ash and May's latter kiss. Dawn came to Brock's room to discuss feeding techniques when Brock looked out of the window and smiled.

"Well, will you look at that. Looks like two people we know have found love in each other."

"Brock, who are you talking about?" asked Dawn.

"See for yourself"

"Brock, are you sure – O.M.G. IT'S ASH AND MAY!! YES I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG. I KNEW THEY WOULD MAKE A CUTE COUPLE!"

"Stop yelling!" exclaimed Brock, with fingers in his ears.

"Sorry, Brock. I'm just excited. We should tell everyone"

"No way, Dawn. Let Ash and May tell it themselves. It's better that way. Besides, we shouldn't tell them that we know of their relationship.

"Okay, but I'm gonna start on a plan to give them more alone time, so they can nurture their newfound relationship." She said dreamily.

"So, you got a plan"

"Nope, I'm as clueless as a Bidoof. No need ta' worry right" she said sweat-dropping.

"I knew you would say that so I already got a plan" he said

"Really" she said amazed.

"Yup"

The 2 then started conversing on the plan.


	6. Time Alone

**Chapter 6**

**"Time Alone"**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN EVERTHING IN THIS STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW!!

Everyone gathered on the breakfast lounge. The group took a large table and sat down. Ash and May for some reason were avoiding each other. As everyone was eating, May and Max heard 2 familiar voices. They turned around to see their parents above them smiling. They jumped up and hugged them.

"It's good to see you guys again," said Norman.

"We missed you so much," said Caroline.

"Well, why don't you join us?" asked Delia.

"There is room for 2 more, you know," said Pr. Oak.

May and Max persisted so their parents agreed. They grabbed a plateful of food and sat down. Then a conversation started up, with everyone talking, either about his or her adventures and accomplishments.

Norman started on May's big win, and everyone joined in.

"That's my girl," said her father, happily. "Nice showing all the other coordinators what the daughter of the Petalburg City gym leader can do."

"You were great, sweetheart. You made me and your father proud" added Caroline.

"It was nothing," said May. "I'm just happy I did my best"

"You know, May, your forgetting to thank someone," Norman "It's someone very close to you and that person helped you get where you are right now.

'_Who does Norman have to thank rather than me?_' thought Brendan. '_I did teach her everything about pokemon'_.

" 'Scuse me, Nor-," started Brendan, but stopped when he heard whose name Norman took.

"Ash, would you please accept this gift as a token of appreciation on behalf our daughter"

"Thank you, Ash you're the one that has made into what May is today" said Caroline.

"Thanks guys," replied Ash, humbly. "It was nothing, I just taught her some basic battling techniques."

He opened the present and was astonished to see what it was. It was a silver chain, with a pokeball shaped locket at the end of it. He opened it to find a picture of him, May, Max, and Brock.

And Brendan watched all of this is anger and astonishment.

"Brendan were you trying ask me something," asked Norman.

"Yeah, you've got to tell me how you became a gym leader" he said lying through his teeth.

Then Delia decided to get something off her mind that was troubling her since last night.

"Oh that reminds me, where were you guys at?" she demanded shooting a look at Ash and May.

Ash's brain started to make up a ton of excuses and lies to answer his mom's question, but none of them made sense, so he thought harder. He didn't want his mom to find out about the fact that he and May were officially and item now.

"Oh we were just talking about our adventures, Mrs. Ketchum," replied May coolly.

"What she said, mom," added Ash.

"Okay. That clears it" said Delia, and then started concentrating on her breakfast.

Ash then gave May an awkward look that said "Thanks". She returned the gesture with an awkward look of her that said "anytime".

After the chatty breakfast was pushed to the sidelines, Brock called everyone up.

"Listen guys this is probably the last day some of us have, because I know it's Gary last day here today." He announced. "So I've decided that we make this day worthwhile. Mrs. Ketchum, Caroline, Misty and Dawn, you ladies are going shopping and finding sightseeing places."

The 2 moms screamed in delight. Delia pulled out her Gold and Silver Master Cards, while Caroline turned to her spouse **demanding** credit cards. Norman gave in without a fight, and pulled out 2 credit cards from his wallet. He cringed at the thought of the bill. Misty on the other hand was taking this surprisingly well.

'_Well looks like I'm gonna have decent shopping spree. Looks like I don't have to worry about Ash 'cause all he hates anything to do with a girl's pastime'_ thought Misty. No sooner had she thought this, deep in her heart another sharp beam of light tore through the darkness of her jealousy. Little did Misty know that, gradually, her heart was breaking and consuming the dark cloud of jealousy that shrouded it.

Brock then turned to the guys, except Ash.

"You are gonna help me cook a feast for lunch. Anyone up for barbecuing?" Gary, Pr. Oak, Max, and Norman nodded. Brendan said he knew all about barbecuing, so he could help.

'_Man, do I love barbecuing, or do I love barbecuing! Looks like a day where I can do what I like to do and time wasted after May_' No sooner had he thought this another beam of light shot from the darkness that veiled his heart. It was beginning to change too.

"Oh and Pikachu, I need you to come with me, too" said the spiky-haired breeder.

"Pika-pika?(why?)" chirped said pokemon.

"Because I've made 3 special sauces made from ketchup, so I want you check and see which one is the best." He explained.

Pikachu, upon hearing the name of its favorite food, jumped into Brock's shoulder.

"Ash. May." Said Brock turning to them. You guys are going to find us a nice picnic spot. So, now its 10 o' clock and we'll meet at the park at about 12 o'clock Let's move out people."

They all complied. Ash left with May and the ladies/girls and the boys/men went to their respective spots. Dawn stayed behind saying they had to pick up something important.

"So, everything is going according to my plan, huh Brock?"

"Yeah it's so, but I'll find a way to extend our plan," smirked the squinty-eyed teen.

"And how will you do that" asked the puzzled blue-haired Dawn.

"I'll tell you later, but here's a hint: It has something to do with Pikachu.

"Fine. See ya 'round soon"

With that Brock and Dawn parted ways.

In exactly 3 minutes our 2 newfound lovers reached the park, and with another three minutes they found the perfect spot. It was a nice open area with a small large pond in the middle, and trees surrounded it.

But, for some reason unbeknownst to everyone but me, they were avoiding each other. The reason you ask. They didn't know how to react now that they were officially an item. They had never been on love before so they thought they weren't worthy enough for each other. May was walking 10 feet in front of Ash, pondering in her thoughts.

'_I'm glad I know that Ash loves me now, but now what do I do. I've never been love before so what do I do now. Why am I so stressed out about this and fighting about it? I want him so muc_h_! Maybe after a while I might get to see what he hides under all those clothes, maybe even his…ACKK! What am I thinking? You're a well-behaved girl let's not do something perverted. WHY IS LOVE SO CONFUSING!!!' _

Meanwhile, Ash was also deep buried in his thoughts.

'_Okay now. I have no idea! What should I do know? I'm pretty sure we're a couple after what happened yesterday? Now what do couples do first? Maybe I should wrap my hand around her. From what I've seen from the movies the hands get wrapped around the chest. I wonder it fells like there, maybe I'll get a chance to feel on her…WOAH! Let's not go there. That thought was so dirty I can't believe I thought about. UHHHH! THIS LOVE STUFF IS GETTING TO COMPLICATED! THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO WRAP MY ARMS AROUND HER AND TELL HER I LOVE RIGHT. THIS. MOMENT!_'

Ash suddenly broke his train of thought and sprinted towards May. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, breaking her train of thought and freezing at the spot. He pressed her back against his chest.

"May, I love you and I promise to always look out for you. I'll make sure that you're always happy." He whispered in her ear.

May put her hands on his and squeezed them. She turned and looked into his eyes, which had a light of passion and truth burning in them.

"Ash, I love you too and I want to spend every moment of my life with you. You've made me the happiest girl alive."

With that all said they brought their faces together until their lips met in a kiss. Ash tightened his grip around May, with a fierce desire to protect. May surrenders into his arms and wrapped her around his neck. As she felt the kiss being deepened, she could fell her new love's licking her lips. Instinctively, she parted her mouth and his tongue slipped in, exploring and dancing in her mouth. What seemed like a few seconds was an eternity to Ash and May. Then they parted to breathe.

May buried her head into his chest. She found that she was quite of fond of this part of Ash, because it gave her a sense of security and trust. Ash played with her rich, brown hair. He never knew what made him start playing and stroking it, but he found it satisfying in a comforting sense. Just then a gentle breeze blew across the park carrying petals of cherry blossoms. The breeze died down near the couple, causing the petals to flutter and rain down on them. Everything seemed perfect, until…

"RING! RING!" called Ash's cell phone. He and May pulled away as Ash answered the call. It was Brock.

"Hey, Ash. We'll have to postpone the picnic"

"Why, Brock."

"Well, we had an accident when Pikachu gulped a whole bottle of soy sauce, thinking it was ketchup and started thunder-bolting everything, including the lunch. Don't worry though Pikachu is okay. It just needs some rest. So the lunch will start at 2 o' clock, instead."

" 'K, Brock, thanks"

"What happened, Ash," asked May.

He explained everything to her. She then smiled.

"Well Ashy, we now have exactly 3 hours and 55 minutes left. What do you wanna do?"

"I know the perfect idea"

He picked her up and ran to a cherry blossom tree near the picnic spot.

After 2 hours,

Brock told the guys to finish up, because he had to go check on Ash and May, saying they had some trouble with something. The girls and the moms had already come back, so Dawn went along.

As they were walking towards the park they started to talk.

"Nice move, Brock. Now tell me how did you to postpone the time for lunch."

"Thanks. I just took an ordinary bottle of soy sauce and covered its label with one belonging to a ketchup's bottle."

Then they reached the park, say Ash and May from a distance and left.

"I guess they're A-Okay" said Dawn, giggling.

"Yeah. Let's leave them in peace," said Brock.

There under the bloomed cherry blossom tree were Ash and May. They were sleeping peacefully, with her on top of him. She had her head buried in his chest. Ash had one arm around her waist and one tangled in her hair.

May smiled, subconsciously, as Ash's warm, sweet breath became the breeze and wind of her mind.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN PPLZ!! RAND R PLS.!!**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's Note 

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry if it took so long to upload ch. 7 but I having some difficulties right now, b/c like zeaeevee I also having my midterm exams so I'm busy! Also I have like a GIGANTIC project. Because of these circumstances I have to TEMPORARILY discontinue my story 'till CHRISTMAS BREAK. But I'll try to upload the chappie before it. If I do get a chance to upload (and as long as my brother doesn't HOG the computer) I'll send a message to verify that! Thnx 4 understanding and I'm sorry if you had 2 wait real looooooong.**

**Finny 95**


End file.
